PostKiss
by alwaysslowburning
Summary: Read Pre-Kiss and The Kiss first. After the play, things got heated at the Gaang's dinner table. After the kiss, things got heated in Zuko's tent. Part three of a three part series.


**Katara**

Zuko's lips caused her cries to cease. More than ever she felt closer to his element than hers. Water left her blubbering beneath him, insubstantial and unable to be contained. Fire, though, Zuko's fire, pushed her to something more like steam. She felt like she was fading beneath his touch, growing faint and finally disappearing beneath him. She couldn't control herself. Every cry, every shout, seemed to burst from her very cells as her body called out to him without consulting her mind or even her heart beforehand. Katara itched toward something, something she had no name for, something that rested on the border between fire and water.

And Zuko promised to help her get there.

Zuko unlocked Katara's arms from around his neck and laid her back on the thin sheets on his bed. Her body protested the cool night air against her skin and wanted the return of his heat, but she kept her mouth shut. She'd been in control all night - it was Zuko's turn, now.

His golden eyes searched hers for a moment as he enjoyed the way she looked splayed out on his bed, completely open to him both physically and emotionally.

"May I undress you?" Zuko said formally, his tone confusing Katara.

"Yes," Katara said, wondering why he seemed to distant.

**Zuko**

Zuko had never been so hard in his entire life.

The sight of Katara laid out on his bed, her long hair tangled around her in a disastrous sort of halo, her face flushed and her teeth on her bottom lip, her the outline of her muscular thighs visible in the thin material of her fire nation dress... he couldn't stand it.

He wanted to say horrible things to her. He wanted to do horrible things to him. He imagined she would be disgusted with him if she understood the reality of how deeply and truly he desired her.

So when he asked her if he could remove her clothing, he spoke as if he really was a fire nation prince. If he let himself speak normally he could hardly imagine the look on her face as curses spilled forward. He held his tongue.

He couldn't, however, filter his body language quite as well.

At the sound of Katara's confused but confident yes, Zuko stepped forward. His hands came to the place where the end of her top reached the beginning of her skirt, his fingers sliding across the warmth of her bare skin. Zuko then proceeded to slip his fingers ever so slowly into the band of her skirt, and equally slowly, he began to pull. Down came the fabric, first revealing her soft stomach, then the cream-colored wrappings, then the tops of her brown thighs. Zuko sucked in a breath at the sight of wetness at her crotch, and Katara gave him a nervous glance.

"You're perfect, Katara," Zuko said. And she was perfect to him. He slid her skirt down further, revealing thighs marked with stretch marks; further, revealing the cut in her thigh indicating muscle, further, her knees; next, her thick calves, bruised slightly from spending so much time in the water. Finally the fabric of her skirt reached her feet, calloused from travel and battle.

Zuko didn't know where to start.

A part of him wanted to tear off her wrappings, the other part wanted to remove her top and the wrappings beneath it as well, and the last part wanted to pleasure her as much as he could with what was available already. Zuko went with the latter and knelt on the floor in front of Katara.

**Katara**

Katara leaned back on her elbows so that she could see what Zuko was doing. He took her foot in his hands and began to massage her, his fingers rubbing hard circles into the tough skin. Katara's head lolled back as he worked her feet. He switched to the other foot and continued the motion up her calf. Katara floated in and out of awareness as he touched her, and was shocked into reality when he reached her thigh. The strange wetness between her thighs made her crave friction, but when she tried to press her thighs together he only pulled them further apart. She groaned her disapproval but Zuko only smiled up at her and continued his motions. When Zuko reached her inner thigh, Katara felt electricity up and down her leg. His hands moved higher, and higher, until his thighs were just barely brushing her wrappings. She shivered and Zuko grasped the skin more tightly. Her head came up and her eyes met his, warm and golden and almost loving.

Her eyes remained locked on his as he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh.

Katara felt her entire body jerk. Whatever that was, she wanted more of it.

"Kiss me, come here," Katara said, reaching down and trying to catch his hair in her hands. Zuko bit his lip and stood, his face lowering to hers. Katara caught his mouth in a heated kiss, her hands locking in his hair. He sighed into her mouth and his hands moved downward, meandering down her waist and pausing there.

"Can I take this off?" Zuko asked, but before he was even done speaking Katara had pulled the top over her head so that she sat in nothing more than her wrappings. Zuko's breath caught in his throat and he thought he was going to choke on the heat rising up into his mouth. "You're beautiful, Katara," Zuko murmured into her neck, and Katara's head fell to the side.

"I want to see you," Katara said, tugging on the edge of his shirt. Zuko complied, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He leaned in to kiss her again but Katara held him back. "Wait. Let me look at you." Katara forced him to stand up and scooted to the edge of the bed so that her face was level with his hips.

She felt her face heat as she realized she was eye level with his crotch, and without thinking her hand came to rest on the point where his hip dipped inward in a perfect v-shape. Zuko's head dropped downward and he closed his eyes hard. Katara removed her hand.

"You don't like when I touch you there?"

"I… I do like it. Very much. But I wanted to do you first," Zuko said, his voice rough, and Katara felt chills pluck their way down her back.

"Oh, okay," Katara said. She removed her hands from his hips and slid them up and across his muscled stomach. His abs protruded in a way that almost looked painful, and Katara had to wonder just how much time he spent practicing his bending. The skin on his torso was flawless, a smooth almost pearl color, and Katara reached out for Zuko.

"I'm ready," Katara said, and Zuko's upper chest lit up in a faint blush.

"Lay back," Zuko said, kneeling in front of her on the bed. Katara did as he said. Zuko parted her thighs and crawled between them, and Katara felt that low part of her body begin to heat. Something was going to happen. She knew it.

**Zuko**

Zuko had never been in a better place than between Katara's thighs. The view was perfect – he could both see every inch of Katara's body and her face, that beautiful face glowing by the light of his lantern. Zuko splayed his hands across Katara's stomach like a fan, his fingers spreading slowly across her brown skin. He heard Katara's shaky exhale and smiled. If that stunted her breathing, he could hardly imagine how she expected to handle everything he planned to do to her.

"You're probably going to be in and out for the next few minutes," Zuko said. Katara's head flew up and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh really?" She said, both curiously and with a challenge in her voice. Zuko dragged a finger across her wrappings and her head fell back, proving his point. From her place on the bed Katara laughed. "Okay, I see your point."

"I just… I want to know what you are okay with."

"I trust you, Zuko," Katara said, her voice sure. "Besides, how much can there be? Isn't it just like," Katara's face turned pink and she pressed her hands against her face to hide it, "I don't know, one big shebang and then, you know, finished?" Katara began giggling nervously when Zuko shook his head.

"Some girls… that's all they want. And that's fine. Whatever you want is fine, Katara. I just want to make you feel good," Zuko said plainly. Katara seemed surprised by his admission.

"Just… I don't know as much about this as you do. Just try things. I'll tell you what I don't like."

"Just kick me if I do something you don't like," Zuko said, smiling. "I'll get the message."

"Okay," Katara said. "And Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For being so sweet about this. Some guys…"

"You're welcome, Katara," Zuko said. "I'm going to, uh, start now, okay?" Zuko said, and Katara nodded.

Zuko began by moving forward so he was hovering over Katara without touching her. With Katara's eyes on his, he lowered a hand and grasped her breast. He kneaded it gently, and Katara's eyes closed. He lowered his head to her other breast and, in the same moment that he squeezed her nipple, he placed his mouth on her other breast and sucked.

"Oh my, Zuko, _oh_," Katara said, her hands coming down to tangle in his hair. She pressed him into her chest and he continued his movements. His head moved downward, pressing kisses down her bare stomach. His head moved back up again and he kissed her throat. Katara's head fell back, allowing him access. Holding his weight on his right arm, Zuko moved his left hand down Katara's side. His hand came to the space between her legs and Zuko cupped her vulva. Katara gasped and Zuko kissed the sound from her lips. He didn't move his hand, allowing her to get used to the feeling of his hand against her. "Please, please hurry up, I can't take this anymore," Katara said, and Zuko decided to take the risk. He sat back on his heels and removed her wrappings, both those on her chest and at her hips. He could hardly stand the sight of her naked in front of him, becoming painfully hard. He gazed into her eyes, and Katara's face showed no embarrassment.

"You are the most glorious thing I've ever seen," Zuko said, mesmerized by her nude form.

Katara chuckled. "If you're done looking, I'd really like it if you would get to it," Katara said, irritation removing any nervousness.

"Right," Zuko said. "You do seem prepared," Zuko mused, his finger sliding through her wetness and causing Katara to groan. Deeming her ready, Zuko slid back on his heels and pressed a kiss to her wet curls. Katara immediately bucked against him, and Zuko placed his hands on her inner thighs and parted her legs. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and scooted upward so his face was directly above her vulva. He kissed her lower, his tongue dipping into her slit, and was rewarded with a heady groan. Zuko felt himself stiffen in his pants. Already Katara was tangling her hands in his hair. He would have to be quick, he decided, wondering just how long he'd been torturing her. It seemed like ages ago that she'd entered his tent.

He slid his tongue in between her folds and moved his lips like he was kissing her mouth. He saw no reason to do anything half-heartedly, and Zuko was nothing if not determined. With his nose tickling the bundle of nerves above his mouth Zuko ate her out. Her moans filled the room as she ground against his face, and Zuko moved his face away from her.

"Katara," Zuko said, wiping his mouth, and Katara's eyes fluttered open.

"Ngh?" Katara mumbled, and Zuko smirked.

"Have you ever done this before?" Zuko asked.

"Nu-oh," Katara said, her eyes falling shut.

"Okay," Zuko said. He needed to know just how far to go with her to prepare her for the next step.

He reached his hands out and locked his fingers with hers against the bed and returned to his earlier position. Katara's hands tightened against his as he began to lap at her clit, moving faster than before.

"Oh, Zuko, oh, hurry up, holy," Zuko listened to Katara's mumbled words with interest. Every time she moaned his name he fell closer into love with her. He shivered against the thought, terrified of exclaiming his love for her once he reached his release. He'd have to learn some self-control before then, he decided, not that he had much time. By the looks of it he'd be inside of Katara pretty soon.

His musings ceased when Katara's thighs tightened around his head. He separated one of her hands from his and moved it downward, beginning to enter her. Katara's tight heat flexed around his finger, and he worked her carefully. Still, she was slick enough that he entered her without much work, and he added another finger. Zuko pressed forward, curling his fingers against her.

Suddenly, her feet flew forward, kicking his shoulders. All at once Zuko pulled away from her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Zuko, what the hell! Why did you stop?" Katara screamed, and Zuko stared at her.

"That was our signal. For stopping?" Zuko said, lost.

"Oh spirits, Zuko, get the hell back down there and do not stop, ever, or I will kill you!" Katara said, shoving Zuko back down between her legs.

Zuko laughed against her skin, the vibration shooting tingles up her legs. He repositioned himself and slid his fingers inside of Katara's wet heat. His fingers curled scratching a rougher patch of skin within her, and everything was back on track. Katara moaned his name loudly and her knees shook against his head.

"Come on, Katara, let go," Zuko said.

**Katara**

"I – I,_ Zuko_," she said, almost in tears. She was right on the precipice of something she couldn't name, something that left slick heat pouring through her veins and prickles of heat stabbing her skin. It hurt, everything hurt, and she didn't know if she wanted to pull him closer or push him off of her.

"Come on, Katara, relax, come on, honey," Zuko said, his voice cracking on that last word. Honey, she repeated, and his lips wrapped around her clit and suddenly she was blind. White light flashed behind her eyelids and Katara's back arched and her hands clutched the sheets and she was nothing and everything and she'd finally been pushed to that border between them, that strange, fine line between fire and water, and her legs shot out and her head fell back and she felt like she'd died and been brought back to life.

Panting and drenched in her own sweat, Katara came to. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she saw Zuko staring at her, a look of worship and yearning in his golden eyes. Katara wanted to show him the emotion she'd just discovered and to do for him what he had done for her. She grabbed his pants and yanked him forward, and Zuko sprawled on top of her, catching himself only inches from her face.

"Pants, off," Katara breathed.

"Are you sure?" Zuko said. Katara slid her hands beneath his waistband and gripped his length, and Zuko's breath hitched. "Okay," Zuko croaked, and, standing, pulled his pants and wrappings off. Katara stared at him.

The only naked men she had ever seen before were the ones she accidently caught bathing in rivers and streams when she went to practice her bending in the early morning, and they certaintly did not look like Zuko.

"I, is it okay?" Zuko blurted, and Katara slid her hands down to his hips and yanked him forward. Once again he fell toward her, and Katara nipped his ear.

"You're perfect," Katara mewled, already feeling herself climbing that mysterious cliff again.

"Really?" Zuko asked. Katara spread her legs and reached out, touching him. Zuko's head dipped forward.

"Yes, Zuko," Katara said. He leaned up, kissing her. "Please, now," Katara said into the skin of Zuko's neck.

Zuko pressed forward, and Katara could feel his length touching her. She curled her legs around his calves and pushed forward at the same time he did, and then he was sheathed inside of her.

**Zuko**

_Oh spirits, spirits, spirits_. Zuko had never been so hot in his entire life. This wasn't going to last long at all. He held Katara's thighs and she wrapped her legs around him. Their eyes met and he watched as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her. He bit his lip as he struggled not to press into her. Katara nodded, and Zuko began to thrust.

Slowly, shallowly, Zuko tilted his hips forward so that his crotch met hers. Katara breathed heavily against his shoulder and Zuko kissed her neck. Zuko began pushed deeper, filling her completely and flexing his hips so that he dragged against her warm, plushy insides. He felt like he was going to explode. That slow heat was already building too quickly. Katara removed her hands from his and gripped his ass, and Zuko began to move more quickly.

His sweaty chest slick against hers, Zuko moved their bodies together. Katara began to match him thrust for thrust, and her nails digging into his ass made her bite down on her shoulder. She screeched his name and then he was careening forward, pulling all the way out of her only to slam in again.

"Zuko,_ please_," Katara keened, and Zuko reached down, his thumb meeting her clit. Katara gasped and kissed him, her breath hot in his mouth.

"Oh, Katara, I'm, I can't, Katara," Zuko moaned, his hand cupping her breast.

"Go ahead, Zuko," Katara said.

"N-no," Zuko said. "Give me your legs," Katara stretched her legs out and Zuko lifted them over his shoulders. He knew the moment he ground against her that it was the right move. Her breath was quick in his shoulder and Zuko could feel himself going deeper, deeper, and then his toes curled and his legs began to shake. "Katara," Zuko moaned, and he felt himself falling apart. He forced himself to keep going even as his vision began to fade, and then he felt Katara clenching around him and heard her screaming into his chest, her fists coming down hard by the sides of his head.

A few moments later Zuko pulled out of Katara and laid beside her. He watched with weird fascination as she bent their bodily fluids away from them and shot them to the ground. Katara laid against his chest and Zuko felt her heart fluttering against his chest.

"Wow," she said, laughing.

"Yeah," Zuko said. "Katara, I- "

"Shh," she whispered, rolling on top of him. "We'll talk in the morning. For now… I just want to enjoy your presence," Katara said, her face flushing when she realized how much she'd just put on the table.

Zuko smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay," Zuko said. He listened to her breathing level off and watched her drift off to sleep. He pulled the sheet up around their bodies and rested his head against hers. With her musky, salty scent in his nostrils, Zuko floated off to sleep with dreams of a certain waterbender and the creation of a necklace in his thoughts.


End file.
